The present invention generally relates to color video signal reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to a color video signal reproducing apparatus which supplies a PAL system or SECAM system color video signal reproduced from a recording medium to a PAL system or SECAM system television receiver, after eliminating fluctuations in the phase and level of a carrier chrominance signal due to time-base fluctuation such as jitter included in the PAL system or SECAM system color video signal. In the present specification and claims, a reproduced PAL system color video signal refers to a signal obtained by reproducing a PAL system color video signal which is recorded onto a recording medium, and in addition, also includes a signal obtained by reproducing an NTSC system color video signal which is recorded onto a recording medium, as an artificial PAL system color video signal.
Generally, in a reproducing apparatus for reproducing a rotary recording medium (hereinafter simply referred to as a disc) on which a color video signal is recorded, due to such causes as irregular rotation of the disc, eccentricity of the disc, and curves formed in the recording surface of the disc, a time-base fluctuation component (hereinafter referred to as jitter) is included within the reproduced color video signal. Accordingly, in the conventional disc reproducing apparatus, a circuit is provided for compensating for the above jitter. This circuit separates a horizontal synchronizing signal from the reproduced color video signal, compares the phases of the separated horizontal synchronizing signal and an output signal of a crystal oscillator, and compensates for the jitter by use of an output error signal obtained as a result of the phase comparison.
However, the jitter within the reproduced color video signal could not be sufficiently compensated, by use of the jitter compensation circuit alone, in the above conventional reproducing apparatus. There was a disadvantage in that some jitter still remained within the reproduced color video signal after performing jitter compensation by the above jitter compensation circuit. On the other hand, generally, an automatic phase compensation circuit (APC circuit), an automatic chrominance control circuit (ACC circuit), and the like are provided in a television receiver. However, the television receiver is generally designed to receive broadcast signals having no jitter and displays a received image on the screen, and measures are not taken with respect to signals having jitter. Hence, when the reproduced signal in which some jitter still remains as described above, is supplied as it is to the television receiver, the hue and color saturations of the reproduced color picture varies according to the performance of the APC circuit and the ACC circuit which differ according to the manufacturer of the television receiver. Therefore, there was a disadvantage in that a reproduced color picture having a regular and stable picture quality could not be obtained.